


The Drinking Man

by Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But vague and one sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Character Study, M/M, Really. - Freeform, really short, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/pseuds/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would give you myself, if you would only ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drinking Man

"I would give you myself, if you would only ask."

 

_Apollo, Apollo. Certainly you would not turn this down. Certainly, certainly you would let me---just this once. Or more. If you would have me._

_I am an ugly man, that I know, but I couldn't be too repulsive, if your eyes are shut._

_Let me, please. I give myself freely. Let me worship you, venerate you like you deserve. Or take me, roughly and unforgivingly, for I do not deserve the chance to love you._

_Enjolras---_

_"No."_

 

Grantaire drank.


End file.
